


The Ride Back

by Strega_VonDrachen



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Carriage Sex, Drabble, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian Sex, Smut, multiple times actually, sex in public, yes they actually did have sex on the way back from York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strega_VonDrachen/pseuds/Strega_VonDrachen
Summary: Ann and Anne can't keep their hands off each other in the carriage ride back from York.





	The Ride Back

**Author's Note:**

> I blame ShadowDianne for pushing me into the pool and laughing about it. (How could you tell me this happened and NOT expect me to write the smut??? lol) Enjoy

“Hold steady,” Anne husked, her voice deep with need in Ann’s ear. The carriage was turning, taking a sharper bend than usual, as the road slinked from the open countryside outside of York and into the wooded hills preceding Halifax. Dusk had all but fallen, shedding the cabin in a wash of dark red and orange, dappling as trees began to mar the sun’s glare through the window. The light it cast over Ann’s face, brow pinched and mouth hanging open, burnished her skin to glowing, hot and bothered and chasing her release. 

Their skirts were up, bunched around their waists, black satin nearly swallowing the red taffeta, with Anne’s hand between them. The fabric, at first a hopeless barrier, now stood as the last remaining testament to their surviving restraint. Anne would have them both nude by now, if she could have had her way. Ann, felt much the same, though would never say it aloud. As it was, her legs spread wantonly, thighs straddling and gripping Anne’s hips, arms wrapped tightly about her neck, her moans lost to her consuming mouth, Ann could hardly believe her own emboldened nature. 

“Oh, Anne…” she sighed, her breath coming in shorter, higher pitches with every gasp. Her pelvis was rocking, gliding herself across Anne’s fingers. She could smell the heady scent of her own arousal filling the cabin, the air growing hot and close, her legs wet and sticky. 

Perhaps a root, or a rock, or simply a hole in the road appeared, and the carriage jostled and Anne’s hand slipped, teasing Ann’s entrance without intention. Instinct, however, led the moment to continue, and Ann lifted her hips, coaxing her inside, warm and welcome. Her head fell back, crying softly as she felt her finger fill her, soon followed by another. 

“Shh…” Anne reminded softly, countering her own point by nipping at Ann’s ear, feeling her own core twitch with excitement and her hips jump to drive her fingers in further. “You must try… do try… to be quiet.” She would so rather hear her scream, to shout her ecstasy, to moan and shudder and soak herself as she had that day in the chaumier, away from prying eyes and ears… But the groom was nearly an arms reach away, just on the other side of the partition, and even over the rumble of wheels and hooves, they could be found out far too easily. 

Anne had half a mind to wonder if the thrill of being caught was an aphrodisiac to her new, nubile and surprising lover. The thought excited her beyond careful reason. She groaned, nearly growling, in her throat as Ann found a rhythm, matching the bounce of the carriage, riding her fingers as if on horseback, as if racing home to the bed they longed for. 

Kissing her neck, tasting her sweet sweat and inhaling deeply the smell of soap and skin and fine leather, Ann found herself incredibly close and incredibly fast at the edge and she keened, loudly, forcing the sound to muffle in Anne’s collar. 

“Yes… go on, go on…” Anne grunted, redoubling her efforts, thrusting into her, reaching far back and pressing deliciously against her swollen core and moaned out her pleasure as she felt her tighten. She held her waist, her face pressed into her bosom, suffocating in heaven. 

Ann tipped over, tumbling and quaking over, spilling herself over Anne’s hand, her face contorted in a silent symphony of expression as she rasped, sucking in a breath as if it were her last, and collapsed in a boneless heap in Ann’s lap. Anne, staying close and deep inside, kissed whatever skin she could find, rubbing her lower back and whispering, low and satisfied, “Yes. Yes, my darling… my beautiful darling, Ann…” 

Night was filing the sky, shadows creeping into the cabin as the air cooled and their breathing returned from the heights, settling them into a comfortable euphoria, a caressing darkening oblivion where naught existed but the world within their carriage and the promise of sweet dreams to follow. 

“Anne…?” She spoke as if afraid of inviting the world to hear. A soft hum, accompanied by the regrettable feeling of her hand withdrawing, finally, was her reply. She licked her lips, looking down at her, arms still wrapped snugly around her neck. “When we travel, together… will it always be like this?” 

Anne had to laugh, her eyes lighting up with mischief and glee. “Better than.”


End file.
